parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Unicorn (creature)
The unicorn is a legendary creature that has been described since antiquity as a beast with a large, pointed, spiraling horn projecting from its forehead. The unicorn was depicted in ancient seals of the Indus Valley Civilization and was mentioned by the ancient Greeks in accounts of natural history by various writers, including Ctesias, Strabo, Pliny the Younger, and Aelian. The Bible also describes an animal, the re'em, which some versions translate as unicorn. In European folklore, the unicorn is often depicted as a white horse-like or goat-like animal with a long horn and cloven hooves (sometimes a goat's beard). In the Middle Ages and Renaissance, it was commonly described as an extremely wild woodland creature, a symbol of purity and grace, which could only be captured by a virgin. In the encyclopedias its horn was said to have the power to render poisoned water potable and to heal sickness. In medieval and Renaissance times, the tusk of the narwhal was sometimes sold as unicorn horn. The unicorn has been a great symbol to Europe. So much so, that it is also the national animal of Scotland. Gallery Fantasia 2000 Unicorn.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Unicorn ZT.png EEnE Unicorn.jpg charlie the unicorn.jpg|Charlie the Unicorn OleanderProfile.png E Like Elephant.jpg|Sesame Street (1969-2018) Alphabet Train.jpg Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Pony_Head.png Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Noahs-ark Cheetahs Elephants Giraffes Hippos Gorillas Monkeys Mandrills Egrets Penguins Pigs Polar Bears Lions Owls Eagles Okapis Zebras Camels Mooses Chevrotains PandasHawks Parrots Chickens Beavers Rabbits Mice Raccoons.jpg DTE Unicorn.jpg U Is For Unicorn- A Make Believe Animal.png 66D2B848-80B3-4AE9-B31B-DF2A2748F42F.jpeg 160226080301-pony-dressed-as-unicorn-escapes-pkg-00005013-full-169.jpg 300px-Unicorn_Legion.jpg Unicorn_Total_War_Warhammer.jpg 200px-Unicorn.png the_unicorn___the_spiderwick_chronicles_by_louisetheanimator_dcsoool-pre.jpg Unicorn Begins With U.jpeg U4.png Star meets Unicorn.png Mystic the Unicorn.jpeg STU (Alphabet Band).png Unicorns (1).jpg il_570xN.1339469979_gwdy.jpg 25F4D29A-71A8-4777-89AE-D88935502CB1.jpeg Cats Don't Dance Unicorns.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) IMG_20190519_150003.jpg IMG_20190519_150032.jpg foster-s-home-for-imaginary-friends-s1-亲亲麻吉-ep10-box-cover-hbob0190123145030612-20190123123052.jpg Twilight S2E25 cropped.png Twilight.jpg Baby Rarity.png Rarity 2.png Mlp fim new rarity happy vector by luckreza8-db0o266.png Rarity as Rouge.png Rarity & Spike.png Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED.png 22041 - rarity vector.png Rarity.jpg Rarity.png Vector 863 starlight glimmer 23 by dashiesparkle-dc9ezci.png Vector 613 starlight glimmer 17 by dashiesparkle-darsqbe.png Vector 443 starlight glimmer 12 by dashiesparkle d9y653f-pre.png Starlight is watching by tardifice dbm8c6s-pre.png Starlight glimmer by tardifice dagq44u-pre.png Starlight glimmer by sketchzi da51dc4-pre.png Starlight glimmer by cloudyglow dbgenh5-pre.png Starlight glimmer tired vector by davidsfire db6avx4-pre.png Starlight by tardifice db9t40p-pre.png Singing starlight glimmer by ironm17 dbgn4jx-pre.png Mlp fim starlight glimmer using this horn vector by luckreza8 dbcs6cx-pre.png Mlp fim starlight glimmer unhappy vector by luckreza8 dabjqxs-pre.png Mlp fim starlight glimmer i may help you vector by luckreza8 daz1ak8-pre.png Vector starlight glimmer by deratrox dao0yuv-pre.png Vector starlight glimmer 3 by deratrox datswsm-pre.png Starlight Glimmer ID S6E2.png Starlight Glimmer Breakdown.png Season 6 Starlight.png Starlight Glimmer.jpg Starlight Glimmer-2.png Starlight Glimmer in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg Starlight glimmer by xebck-d9u4rob.png Crystal starlight glimmer and sunburst by unicornsmile-d9xemfx.png Starlight begins tearing the scroll S5E26.png Starlight --...they won't all end the same way-- S5E26.png Starlight watching the time portal close S5E25.png Starlight Glimmer sinister grin S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer ID S5E26.png Starlight Glimmer.png Starlight Glimmer ID S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer with real cutie mark ID S5E2.png Sunset shimmer by hampshireukbrony-d688alk.png Sunset shimmer pony by cloudyglow dbnxf63-pre.png Mlp movie tempest shadow 2 by jhayarr23 dbpzkr4-pre.png Tempest shadow 14 by ejlightning007arts dccczm4-pre.png Tempest Shadow ID MLPTM.png Mlp movie spoiler tempest shadow 2 by cheezedoodle96-dbgkzf7.png Tempest shadow.jpg Shining Armor.png Shining Armor cap.png Shining armor by sakatagintoki117-d5m9yay (1).png Young Shining Armor.png Shining Armor ID S5E19.png First glimpse of Shining Armor S02E25.png Shining Armor in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg Shining Armor by erisgrim.png Shining armor anger.jpg Shining Armor is Cadance S2E25.png Shining Armor ID S4E26.png Ms. Peachbottom Flirts with Shining Armor - Games Ponies Play.flv 000005572.jpg Sweetie Belle.png Sweetie Belle.PNG Sweetie Belle ID S4E19.png Unicorn (Club Baboo).png MV5BNjE3NmVlOWItMjgzOS00MzU5LTg5MWQtOWJkZGFkNzM4MjgzXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMDAyMTY3Nw@@._V1_.jpg IMG 20190929 172547796.jpg Rileys Adventures Unicorn.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Unicorn.jpg E353AFA2-A594-4738-9D1B-825571E6CD2A.jpeg Books 4047F0C9-C134-4BE5-854F-435509190F1F.jpeg EA7590DC-702F-48C8-9A70-CBADC4F955C8.jpeg 5E327812-C654-4F37-9289-51991D280CBB.jpeg See Also *Pegasus *Hippocampus Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Mythological Creatures Category:Legendary Creatures Category:European Creatures Category:Asian Creatures Category:Fantasia Creatures Category:My Little Pony Creatures Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Creatures Category:Zoo Tycoon Creatures Category:Horses Category:Unicorns Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Creatures Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Creatures Category:Fantasia 2000 Creatures Category:Cyberchase Creatures Category:Barnyard Creatures Category:Wildlife Park Creatures Category:Shrek Creatures Category:Minecraft Creatures Category:National Creatures Category:Rodeo Stampede Creatures Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Creatures Category:Eric Carle Creatures Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Arthur Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:DuckTales Creatures Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Alphabet Band Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Characters who can fly Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Inside Out Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Knotty and Polimer Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Disenchantment Creatures Category:Mythical Beasts Category:The Last Unicorn Animals Category:Onward Creatures Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Bunnies' ABC (Little Golden Book) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals